Roadtrip
by yourdeadwafflecone
Summary: Movieverse/Crack- Nothing had prepared Mikaela's father, when he came face to optic with an Autobot femme with a thing for explosives. On the run from the law, he's now part of a strange road-trip headed for home, and maybe his heart. DallasxFlareup


What's this? What's this? It's a new story!

I've been wanting to do this for some time, as I remember reading a fanfic in 2008 that revolved around Mikaela's father and the Autobot femme, Flareup. Sadly the fic was never finished and was only one chapter. I waited for months for an update, but it never came. Then the fic was deleted by the writer. That made a sad panda, as I wanted to know where that plot bunny was going to go. So, after two years, I decided to take the idea of the fic and make my own! And here it is! Since I only had one chapter to base it off of, I've had to go and write my own plotline and ending. Better for me, huh? I'm not sure where this story is going to go though, It'll probably be a short one shot at best, but...well...tell me what you guys think, and if it'll be something you'd like to read. This won't be updated much, since I want to focus solely on Cosmic Joke, but it will continue for at least three more chapters before I decided what it's fate will be.

So get some popcorn, kick back and enjoy the ride.

* * *

According to my attorney, I had another five years. Which was strange. My sentence was originally ten, maybe eight for good behavior, but five?

But I wasn't going to complain. Five was more than alright with me, it just meant I'd get home faster and catch up with my little girl. Well, it's been awhile, I doubt she's little anymore. She'd be in high school? Right? I think so. Time is really hard to keep track of in here. One day seems to blur right into the next one when you only got four walls around you. I looked at my watch. It was 9:30, almost curfew. better get to bed. Another day ahead of me, not that it would be any more different than the last one. Yet somehow that night...I felt like something was going to happen. I wouldn't call it 'women's intuition'. since I'm a man, but it was a strong gut feeling that my life was going to change pretty soon.

And then I heard the crash, and felt the entire building shake. Soon, the whole room was plunged into darkness, I heard muffled shouts, running of feet and banging on the walls. My cellmate next door was banging the wall loudly. I hit the wall in reply as I heard him shout.

" Hey man! Did you hear that? Sounds like some sort of plane or something hit the building!"

I was going to agree with him, it did sound like that, but then if that was true, why haven't the wardens come to tell us what's going on out there? I moved my bed to the window and climbed up to peer outside. Little that did, as it was pitch dark save for two bright blue car lights getting closer toward me. At least that's what they appeared to be. Suddenly the lights moved up, and up...and up. Shit. Car lights do NOT move like that. Another moment proved that to me, as I watched my entire back wall become a pile of plaster and brick under what looked like a giant metal claw, two bright blue lights stared down from metal face.

_" Oh shit...not a car...not a car...__**not a car**__!"_

I heard screaming and frantic banging on my wall. I soon realized that screaming was coming from me, and that banging was from my cellmate telling me to get my ass out of there. But I couldn't, I was frozen with absolute fear. And even I did move, that door behind me was still locked. I was trapped. The only way out was running past the giant...thing. But with it's 'eyes' staring into me, that option wasn't likely. The lights lowered, my screaming stopped, but my heart was beating a mile a minute. I couldn't believe what I was looking at...a giant robot. And not just any old robot, this one looked extremely advanced. It was probably Japanese. It also it had bright blue eyes. Like a small Bunsen burner flickering in each socket.

My eyes trailed up it's claws, to strong looking robotic arms. They looked like they could take a car and twist it apart barehanded, not to mention the weapons gracing them, with guns that could probably blowup an elephant in one shot. Going up, I met an shiny, narrow looking face with fine and surprisingly delicate features, those bright turquoise eyes staring back, drifting down to a strong, study looking body, with small spikes sticking out of the shoulders and knees. And all of this metal, and circuitry was colored in a pale red wine color that looked like paint? Maybe it was blood. I wouldn't doubt it, those claws looked like that had seen the insides of many creatures. I couldn't help but feel like some sort of ant under the lens of a magnifying glass.

And it would probably do to me, what any kid with a magnifying glass would do. But the lights dimmed slightly, and the creature rose up in a crouching position. Seeing this as my chance, I made a run for it! Little good that would do for me, as I felt two points of metal pick me up by the leg of my uniform. I struggled, but the creature just wouldn't let go. Those metal claw tips were piercing right through the fabric, and I kicked them furiously. However, when I did, my pants suddenly slipped down. I dangled in the air with my pants around my ankles, as the creature cocked it's head in an amused curiosity.

" Ahhhhh! Put me down!" _Shit! I don't to want die, at least not with my pants down! God, give a man some dignity!_

" Are you a native lifeform?" said a booming, electronic like voice.

_This fucking thing can talk? _" Yes! Now out me down!."

" You can speak! You must be the dominant species! Please, could you tell me what part of the planet I'm on?"

" If you promise not to kill me! Now put me down!"

The metal points released me, and I fell to the ground on my face " You did that on purpose!" Damn robot! I picked up my pants, and looked up at my captor. It's expression changed from curiosity to concern. Well better that, than anger.

" I would never harm you. It's against the Autobot oath to harm or allow harm to any sentient species."

Oath? So this robot is part of some group? Oh that's just wonderful. Was I in the middle of some invasion from Asia? Maybe Russia? Hell, even Canada? I know our news here isn't always up to date, but seriously. I would like to know what's going on beyond the borders of the Southwest.

" Now, will you tell me what part of the planet I'm on?" it questioned again.

" You don't know? I'm assuming you're from Japan or something right? You're on the other side of the world."

" I'm not from Japan. I'm from Cybertron."

Cyber-what? " Okay, well..this is the United States of America, Arizona, Gadson, and that **was** my room until you destroyed it."

" I apologize for damaging your home. But you see, when I fell to Earth, my trajectory was off. I would like to help rebuild it, but I was told to be as discrete as possible. I'm truly sorry."

Fell to...Wait, fell to **Earth? **You mean this robot is an alien? As in 'The Day the Earth Stood Still' type of robot alien?...Sweet! I began to wonder if there was some sort of little alien pilot inside that thing, or some sort of remote control going on.

" Well, I wouldn't call it a home. It was a cell. I was a prisoner in there."

" A prisoner! Oh...so I've set you free then? You can go back home to your family now!"

I scratched the back of my head nervously. I don't think it got the reason why I was being detained there. I was going to explain further, until I heard familiar sirens. It was the guards, no doubt they were looking for any inmates who were making a break for it.

" What are those?" it asked

" Those would be the people who had me in there, and they are going to pissed that..." suddenly I felt two metal claws pick me up, and put me on it's shoulder. At least, something equivalent to one. Not mention I was about 50 feet above the ground now. I held on to anything I could grab, as the creature rose up and began walking **away** from the prison.

" What the hell are you doing?" I shouted

" Don't worry, I'll protect you. They won't keep you prisoner any longer." It calmly said, continuing to crush, kill and destroy the desert vegetation under it's metal feet.

" No wait! You can't do this! If I get caught again, they're going throw the book at my ass!"

But it seemed like my shouts fell on deaf ears...speakers? Whatever. As giant robot was going break-neck speed across the desert, with me hanging for dear life. I looked back at the ruins of the prison, the lights and sirens getting further and further away. I don't even think they saw us, and I didn't even want to think what would happen to me if I got caught. For sure my menial five years would jump right to ten or even twenty. There would be no way I'd be able to see my little girl again. But then...looking at my kidnapper and the heat it was packing, I kind of doubt the police would would to try to take me back. I don't think they'd even want to tangle with this creature. Knowing that, I felt a tinge of safety. I wasn't in any danger apparently, and it appointed itself as my bodyguard so...maybe I should go with the flow. It's not everyday you get a giant alien robot hauling your ass out of jail. And if I did get caught, well. what an alibi that would be. Especially when it was true!

" Heeey! Robot! I didn't get your name!"

" It's Flareup, and you?"

" Dallas. Dallas Banes."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Why Dallas? Because I don't know Mikaela's father's name. And even if I did, I don't care. He looks like a Dallas to me. He even talks like someone from Dallas, TX...at least in the movie. And for the record, this all takes place before the second movie, and possibly in the same AU as Cosmic Joke. I'm thinking it would be epic if I managed to cross this story into my main one. It could work really well if I time it just right. Maybe. I don't know. So folks, R&R! I want to hear what you have to say about this mini story, and where you think it should go. Trash it or cash it? And thank you for reading this far. :D


End file.
